


Potkali se na ulici

by SallyPejr



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Strangers to Friends
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Kida Masaomi na ulicích Ikebukuru často potkává Heiwajimi Shizuu. Tohle je o tom potkávání a o tom, jak to vedlo k začátku jejich přátelství.





	Potkali se na ulici

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzayaMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/gifts).



> Tohle je (hoooodně starý) dárek pro moji sestru. Která mezitím přibrala minimálně tři nové fandomy. Ale nějak si nemyslím, že zapomněla na tenhle. A jo, já vím, že jsem se mohla trochu rozepsat, ale stalo se no... Třeba příště (pokud to někdy začnu psát a dopíšu).

Kida Masaomi je nevysoký brunet, co se akorát přistěhoval do Ikebukuru, kde se rozhodl studovat. Neví toho tudíž o městě a této čtvrti moc, ale ví toho dost. Ví třeba, že pokud zde chce jeden něčím být, nesmí splynout s davem. Takže jedna z prvních věcí, kterou Masaomi udělal, bylo, že si obarvil hlavu na blond. Tmavé vlasy, ty tady má kde kdo.

Dalším důležitým bodem při snaze být někdo, je vědět, kdo je kdo.

Nejde jen o to, vědět, kdo je důležitý na střední, jde i o ty mimo školu. Tam je skutečný život. Jde vědět o to, co jsou zač Modré čtverce a proč je důležité znát Simona, že legendy o Černém jezdci na motorce nelžou (aspoň ne úplně) a že si má jeden fakt dávat bacha na nejsilnějšího muže Ikebukuru. A ať už si o Černém jezdci myslíte cokoliv, existenci Heiwajimy Shizui zpochybnit nemůžete.

Masaomi ho viděl. Vysoký blonďák oblečený jako číšník, který s urvanou silniční značkou naháněl po městě jakéhosi muže v černém a ničil přitom vše, co mu stálo v cestě. Bylo to děsivé a fascinující zároveň. Ale hlavně děsivé, obzvlášť když na vás skoro přistane automat na pití, který Heiwajima hodil.

\- - o - -

Akademie Raira získala nového studenta a tím není nikdo jiný než Mikado Ryuugamine, Masaomiho dávný kamarád z dětství. Je tudíž Masaomiho morální povinností Mikadu provést po Ikebukuru a seznámit ho s tím, jak to tady chodí.

Seznámení se Simonem a Kyouheiovým gangem proběhlo bez potíží. Ti dokonce přidali pár svých rad ohledně toho, na koho si dávat pozor během pobytu zde. Nejčastěji se tyto rady týkaly Heiwajimi. Masaomi se tomu ani trochu nedivil, ovšem Mikado se zdál býti poněkud skeptický. Ale to nevadí, brzy určitě sám pozná, kde je pravda.

Jejich informativní procházku městem trochu narušil fakt, že narazili na Anri, což by normálně nebyl problém, protože se ji a Mikadu snaží dát Masaomi do kupy. Problém je v tom, že Anri zrovna obtěžovali nějací grázlové a to není dobré. Než duo Mikado-Masaomi přišli na to, jak pomoci, vložil se do toho Izaya Orihara, další ze známých figur této oblesti. Nebo spíš než vložil bychom měli říct, že nejdřív doslova strčil Mikadu do rvačky a pak onu rvačku ukončil.

Seznámení s Oriharou ovšem bylo dost zkrácené tím, že se objevil Heiwajima.

Nebo spíš. Najednou odkudsi přiletěl odpadkový koš a sejmul Oriharu, který silou nárazu odletěl v dál.

Mikadovou první reakcí bylo chytit Anri za ruku a utéct s ní pryč do bezpečí.

Masaomiho první reakcí bylo stát stranou a sledovat další z epických honiček a bojů mezi Oriharou a Heiwajimou. Dech beroucí.

\- - o - -

Pokud by měl Masaomi nějaký koníček či zálibu mimo flirtování s dívkami (což většinou nemá onen kýžený efekt sehnání si rande) a vedení Žlutých šátků (z čehož se stává čím dál větší organizační problém), pak by to bylo sledování Heiwajimi Shizui. Ne, že by to někdy přiznal. A aby bylo jasné, on není žádný úchylný stalker, co se hrabe lidem v popelnicích, jasné?

Ale viděli jste někdy Heiwajimu bojovat?

Když je Heiwajima v klidu, tak je jen obyčejný chlápek, nic extra zajímavého nebo speciálního snad jen to, že se furt oblíká jako čísník a je blonďatý a fakt vysoký. Ale když bojuje? Když bojuje tak bere dech a jeden od něj nedokáže odtrhnout zrak. Což může a nemusí vést ke zranění pozorovatele. Ale vážně. Masaomi si není jistý, jestli kde na světě je silnějšího muže, než je Heiwajima. Nebo vznětlivějšího. Stačí, aby někdo v doslechu jen zmínil jméno jistého informátora a Heiwajima je okamžitě naštvaný.

Většina lidí se ho bojí. Teda, Masaomi z něj má zdravý respekt a rozhodně ho nepodceňuje, ale že by z něj měl panickou hrůzu, to se rozhodně říct nedá. Takže zatímco lidi kolem utíkají strachem o své životy a majetky, když se Heiwajima naštve, Masaomi vykukuje zpoza rohu a sleduje ho, jak sám a bez pomoci mlátí celý gang idiotů, co ho zkusili obklíčit a zbít.

Taky by chtěl být takhle dobrý rváč. Teda, Masaomi je dobrý, ale oproti tomudle…

\- - o - -

Masaomi utíká dlouho. Utíká, dokud mu nedojde dech, dokud nezastaví až kdesi mimo Ikebukuro. Ani neví, kde je a je mu to jedno. Jen se opírá o svoje kolena a lapá po dechu.

Je k ničemu.

Myslel si, jak je dobrý vůdce Žlutých šátků, nejlepšího gangu v Ikebukuru, skvělý kamarád a přítel, ale je jen zklamáním.

Nejdřív Saki skončila jeho vinou v nemocnici, protože ji nedokázal ochránit a zachránit.

Pak se mu Žluté šátky začaly vymykat z kontroly a přestávaly ho poslouchat. A teď ještě navíc napadly Hewajimu Shizuu. Zkusily ho zastřelit. Masaomi to viděl, ví, že se trefily a Shizuo je stejně všechny zmlátil a poslal do nemocnice, kam patří.

Co se sakra děje? Všechno bylo tak fajn. A teď se všechno hroutí, jako hromádka z karet, protože Masaomi věřil, že může být vůdcem gangu. Protože byl neschopný a musel se ptát na rady od Orihary. Všechno jde do kopru a může si za to sám.

Bohužel s sebou nevědomky táhne i jiné.

\- - o - -

Napravit své činy je složitější, než by jeden řekl.

Usmířil se se Saki. Nebo spíš se konečně dokopal k tomu, aby za ní zašel do nemocnice a promluvil si s ní. Po pár přiznaných a ne zrovna příjemných pravdách na obou stranách už jsou zase přátelé. Ale stejně kolem sebe chodí skoro po špičkách. Snad se to brzy zlepší a vrátí do normálu.

Musel se vrátit do školy, což byl trošku organizační problém, ale zvládnout se to dalo, když Masaomi zabral. Sice ho teď budou sledovat jako oko v hlavě, ale když teď má míň mimo školních povinností, tak by mohl studium a vše zvládnout bez potíží. Snad.

Nechal Žlutých šátků a vlastně za sebou nechal gang v troskách, za což si Šátky můžou sami. S trochou štěstí se gang už nevzpamatuje a Žluté šátky přestanou šikanovat okolí a napadat nevinné lidi.

Zastavit Oriharu Izayu, což by si Masaomi přál snad ze všeho nejvíc, je prakticky nemožné a tak se jen snaží ostatní varovat před tímhle vševědným manipulátorem bez svědomí. Ne, že by mu každý chtěl nebo mohl věřit, Orihara má prsty, uši a oči všude.

Snaží se být lepším kamarádem pro Mikadu a vlastně i pro Anri, i když vztahy mezi nimi jsou teď o dost rozdílné oproti počátku. Nebo možná jen on je jiný? Ne, všichni se změnili. Ale i tak se všichni tři snaží.

A teď se jde omluvit Heiwajimovi za to, že ho jeho lidi bez jeho svolení napadli a postřelili. Musí mu to něčím splatit, musí napravit své činy.

Až na to, že s ním Heiwajima nechce spolupracovat. Teda nechce ho zmlátit nebo tak něco, to fakt ne. Spíš naopak. Nechce slyšet Masaomiho omluvu s tím, že to stejně nebyla klukova vina a ne, vážně nechce nic na oplátku.

Nakonec ho ale donutí ke spolupráci. V překladu, Masaomi je tak otravný a neodbytný, že ho Shizuo cvrnkne prstem do čela a řekne mu, že to je vše, aby byla střelná rána (kterou si ani nepamatuje) splacena.

Jedno cvrnknutí do čela, které je tak silné, že Masaomi udělá salto vzad a zůstane nehybně ležet na zemi. Nejspíš s otřesem mozku. Ale má, co chtěl. Sám si o to řekl.

\- - o - -

Jejich další setkání bylo velice krátké. Doslova. Heiwajima mezi domy naháněl nějakého kníratého chlápka, co vypadal, že nemá daleko k tomu, aby se strachy podělal. Tenhle chlápek se snažil zachránit sebe sama tím, že skočil do jedné z popelnic, kolem kterých Masaomi právě procházel, s plánem se tam schovat. Ten plán byl ovšem k ničemu, protože Masaomi.

Když se zpoza rohu vyřítil soptící Heiwajima, nebylo z vyděšeného chlápka nic vidět. Zato bylo vidět Masaomiho, kterého Heiwajima okamžitě chytl a prakticky zvedl do vzduchu ve snaze z něj dostat odpovědi.

„Heiwajimo!" zařval Masaomi vyděšeně, zatímco se snažil vykroutit z Heiwajimova sevření. Naprosto bezúspěšně.

„Kdo je?!" štěkne po něm blonďák.

Masaomi jen ukáže na jednu z popelnic, načež je puštěn. Dopad na chodník není pro něj ani jeho zadnici nic příjemného, ne že by si toho někdo všímal. Heiwajima jen nakoukl do popelnice, než na ni přirazil víko a s popelnicí pod paží vyrazil zpátky, odkud přišel.

\- - o - -

Když příště potkal Masaomi Heiwajimu Shizuu, ten šel v doprovodu svého dredatého zaměstnavatele a jakési blondýny a ignoroval zbytek ulice, která se mu klidila z cesty, sotva byl identifikován. Masaomi, Mikado a Anri si téhle trojce všimli, až když so nich skoro vrazili při svém spěchání do školy.

„Omlouváme se!" vyhrknou tři studenti v podstatě jednohlasem.

„Heiwajimo," dodá ještě Masaomi s přikývnutím, než se v patách svých přátel rozběhne pryč.

Trojice dospělých za nimi jen nechápavě hledí.

„Že bys měl nového kamaráda?" prohodí Tom udiveně.

„Huh?" je jediná slovní reakce Heiwajimi.

\- - o - -

Masaomi nespěchal, když se z obchodu vracel domů, i když lilo jako z konve. Ale to nevadí, má deštník a není zima. Jen prší. V jeho cestě a úvahách o ničem ho zastaví mumlavá nadávka, která ale není mířená na něj.

Na jedné z laveček podél ulice sedí blonďák v číšnickém oblečení, který s naštvaným výrazem zahazuje cigaretu, co je stejně promočená jako on.

Později, kdyby se ho někdo ptal, jako že se pár takových našlo, řekl by Masaomi, že netuší, proč to udělal, ale najednou sám sebe přistihl, jak jde k nejobávanějšímu blonďákovi v Ikebukuru. Na druhou stranu, když se ho ptali, jak to, že se zdraví s _tím_ Heiwajimou, taky ne to neměl dost dobrou odpověď. Byl to reflex. Nebo něco.

Heiwajima si ho všimne, až když na něj přestane pršet. To ho donutí zvednout hlavu, takže mu pohled padne nejprve na modrý deštník a pak i na mladíka, který ho drží.

„Huh?" hlesne jen Heiwajima udiveně.

„Neměl bys sedět na dešti," plácne Masaomi to první, co mu příjde na mysl. „Budeš nemocný."

„Já nebývám nemocný," zahučí Heiwajima v odpověď, podmračený pohled upřený na menšího blonďáka. „Ty jsi to děcko, co mě zdravilo," vzpomene si konečně, odkud kluka zná.

„Jmenuju se Kida Masaomi," představí se mladík.

„Heiwajima Shizuo," řekne Shizuo automaticky a trochu překvapeně. Moc často nepředstavuje, všichni tady až moc dobře ví, co je zač.

„Neměl bys utíkat domů, místo toho, aby ses tady se mnou vybavoval?"

„Nespěchám," pokrčí Masaomi rameny. „Neměl bys jít domů, místo toho, abys tady takhle moknul?"

„Nespěchám," vrátí mu Shizuo jeho vlastní odpověď.

Na nějakou dobu je ticho, kdy jen oba nehybně stojí nebo sedí a hledí před sebe. Jen sledují neustávající déšť a mlčí. Ale nakonec to Heiwajima nevydrží a zeptá se na to první, co ho napadlo, když vedle sebe kluka uviděl.

„Neměl by ses bát a utíkat přede mnou?" prohodí tiše.

„Proč?" je odpověď, kterou dlouhán rozhodně nečekal.

„Protože jsem já," podívá se na Kidu.

„Když jsi naštvaný, tak umíš ničit, ale jinak jsi v pohodě," pokrčí Masaomi jedním ramenem, jako by na té odpovědi ani moc nesešlo.

Na to Shizuo vážně nemá co říct. A tak se postaví.

Masaomi musí zvednout ruku, co to jde nahoru a skoro se postavit na špičky, aby teď pod deštníkem schoval i Shizuu.

„Jsi zvláštní děcko," usoudí Heiwajima nakonec, když ho sleduje, jak balancuje.

„Masaomi, ne děcko," připomene mu kluk svoje jméno. Není mu pět, má do děcka fakt daleko.

„Jasně. Měj se Masaomi," rozloučí se Heiwajima, než vyrazí do deště, ruce v kapsách. Stejně si myslí, že je ten kluk zvláštní. A skoro ještě děcko.

Masaomi se zase pomalu postaví normálně, zatímco ho sleduje odcházet, ale nakonec taky vyrazí domů. Promokly mu boty a ta taška s nákupem taky není zrovna nejlehčí.

\- - o - -

Je to možná trochu divné, ale tím jedním rozhovorem v dešti začalo přátelství Masaomi Kidy a Shizui Heiwajimi. (Pokud se tomu teda ze začátku dalo říkat přátelství.) Což hodně lidí nechápe a většina tomu nevěří. Ale pokud se ti dva potkají na ulici, pak se doopravdy chovají jako přátelé. No a Masaomi možná občas trochu jako hyperaktivní štěně.

Z nějakého důvodu je tenhle malý blonďák jeden z mála, co se Heiwajimi nebojí. Ví o jeho síle a pověsti, ale to mu nebrání se Shizuou mluvit nebo ho přátelsky pošťuchovat. To mu nebrání skočit Shizuovi na záda, když má náladu. Spíš, když mají oba dva dobrou náladu. Heiwajima je pořád Heiwajima a jde občas až velmi snadno naštvat, jak se přesvědčilo pár lidí a Masaomi mezi nimi. Ale ani když se na něj Heiwajima naštval a hodil po něm lavečkou, tak před ním Masaomi neutekl (i když se na chvíli schoval) a dál se za ním vracel, jako by vážně byli přátelé. Na druhou stranu, to s tou lavicí bylo poprvé a taky naposledy, co po něm Heiwajima něco hodil.

Masaomi se k němu vážně chová jako kamarád, i když je o kus mladší a potkávají se jen občas na ulici. Nebojí fyzického kontaktu a pomalu tak učí Shizuu, že se nemusí bát sahat na jiné lidi, speciálně na Kidu, protože ne každý jeho dotek ublíží.

To je vlastně největší problém jejich přátelství. Přesvědčit Shizuu, že se může chovat, jak chce (snad mimo pokusů o zabití v záchvatu vzteku). Že nemusí mít obavy z interakce s jinými lidmi. Masaomi se nemíní tohodle přátelství vzdát jen kvůli nějaké nejistotě ze strany Heiwajimi, jasný? Ne, on a Shizuo jsou kámoši a taky jimi zůstanou.


End file.
